1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game adapted for placement on a playing surface, adapted to receive a game object such as a ball propelled by a player, and having scoring regions for the game object defined by segments of a framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous golf game playing devices have been designed in the past which are surface mounted. Certain of these prior devices have lacked durability, flexibility of play, ease of assembly and storage capability. The construction material of these prior devices has largely been of a plastic which was unsatisfactory in many respects due to its propensity for breaking, warpage, and lack of requisite weight for position stability during game play.